


Congratulations

by nea_writes



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen hoover'd the life outta Link, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nea_writes/pseuds/nea_writes
Summary: Link accidentally spent the night over at Allen's, but he doesn't understand why everyone keeps staring at him and giving him strange looks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [liketolaugh](http://nea-writes.tumblr.com/post/154603678986/i-had-plans-to-write-serious-fic-today-but) based off [this tumblr post.](http://nea-writes.tumblr.com/post/154590880264/carry-on-my-wayward-butt-minementis) I honestly had such a blast writing this.
> 
> Congratulations by Mac Miller

Link woke up at five am as he always did, but unlike always, he wasn't in his four poster bed in his bright simple room.

As soon as he opened his eyes and registered the sunlight falling over him and Allen he closed them again, last night's memories washing over him.

_"Do you want me to teach you something?" Allen whispered against his temple, voice half lost in Link's heady bliss._

_The last time Allen had 'taught' Link something it had involved tongue and a lot of candies. He licked his dry lips, glancing away in shame as his own eager immediate response even though Allen couldn't see him. "Yes."_

_He laughed dryly, breath rustling a few stray hairs from his mussed braid. "Great."_

_He kissed his way down Link's jaw, pressing an affectionate one into the corner of Link's lips, and then trailed further down, peppering tiny kisses all along Link's neck, lips parting around a laugh every time Link shivered, tickled._

Link flushed at the memory and glanced down at Allen, who was still asleep. Link had spent the night before, yeah, but never on accident like this. As his remembered more and more of yesterday, he recalled with muted frustration that he had somewhere to be at seven in the morning. 

He slipped out of bed, relieved Cross was gone on another of his trips. Link did not dislike Cross per se but... the man could be horribly embarrassing, even if Allen didn't seem to care.

He made his way to the bathroom attached to Allen's room, leaving the light off for fear that he'd wake Allen with it. He relieved himself and then washed his hands and face. Done, he went back to the room and quietly found his socks and shoes, mourning the wrinkles that were surely lining his clothes.

He pressed a firm hand into Allen's shoulder, shaking him very slightly. "Walker," Link whispered.

He woke easily, eyes fluttering open. He glanced at Link, looking him over before smiling slowly. "Good morning," he said, and Link assumed he must've slept well to wake up sounding so satisfied. 

"Good morning," he said. "I have to go - I wasn't supposed to stay over."

Allen laughed and sat up, swinging his feet over the edge and looking up at Link with a grin. "Alright, I'll see you out."

At the door they exchanged a brief kiss, though Allen seemed to want it to linger, fisting his hand in Link's braid and hopelessly tangling it further. It was only with repeated reminders to himself that he needed to go that gave him the discipline to pull away. Allen laughed again when Link removed his braid and pulled his hair into a high ponytail instead.

"What?" Link asked mullishly, and Allen only laughed harder.

"Nothing, nothing," he said, smiling hugely and resting against the door frame as he waved Link's demand off. "I just think you look amazing."

Link stiffened in sudden embarrassment, before relaxing. "You always say that," he accused, conscious of his day old hair and clothes and sleep deprivation.

"Because it's true!" Allen said with a short laugh. 

Thankfully the buses were running, and Link figured his clothes looked even worse than he thought. He kept getting strange looks, and they stared _hard._ Link was embarrassed for their own lack of shame.

It wasn't too far to Link's from Allen's. Link's hope was short lived that no would be up because the moment he walked through the front door Tokusa was walking past. 

He stopped, stared at Link, and laughed so hard he choked and spilled the cup of orange juice he was holding.

"What?" Link asked defensively, because Tokusa was always laughing at him for one reason or another.

"Holy fuck!" Tokusa gasped, wheezing. "Tewaku!" He cried desperately. "Oh my _God_ Tewaku you have to come see this, fuck I'm dying!"

"What is _wrong_ with you," Link demanded, wishing Tokusa really was dying. It was too early for this nonsense.

"What's wrong me? What's wrong with _me?_ I'm not the one who walked in looking like they clearly got some ass last night!"

Link gave a sort of dying crushing wheeze. 

Before he could gather some semblance of response or, you know, dignity, Tewaku made it down the stairs, clearly woken up by Tokusa's gasping laughter. She was wearing one of those 'I woke up like this' tees but the worst part was that she really did look beautiful.

Link could see the petulant start of the word 'what' on her lips when she caught sight of Link had burst into giggles.

"What is it?" Link demanded, frustrated and embarrassed. 

"Oh god this is the best. Tell Allen I love him," Tokusa pleaded, breathless. "Please. Tell him I'll buy him lunch because this is the funniest shit I've ever seen."

Tewaku made it down the stairs and gave Tokusa a good natured frown, grabbing Link's hand and leading him to a hall bathroom. She kindly shoved him in and turned the light on, and there, in the mirror was, oh-

"Oh my God," Link whispered, horrified and recalling every strange look he received that morning. "Oh my _God."_

In the distance he could hear Tokusa desperately calling for Madarao to come down next, and Link knew with the cold certainly every man near death has that he would never be allowed to live this down.


End file.
